


purple

by sugacookiies



Series: the colours of the rainbow [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: ushijima wakatoshi plays tea party with your daughter.
Series: the colours of the rainbow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615
Kudos: 22





	purple

**Author's Note:**

> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites

“princess wakumi, what are your plans for today?” ushijima asks, following his young daughter into her bedroom.

“we’re gonna have a tea party, papa!” she replies, excitedly setting up her tea table and stuffed toys that sit in their assigned seats.

ushijima balances himself atop a tiny stool where wakumi points in the direction of. he holds a fairy wand in one hand while matching glittery wings are strapped to his arms. they’re comically small in comparison to his large physique while getting glitter all over his bare back.

“lean down papa, you’re too tall!” wakumi cries out.

she holds a plastic tiara in her hands, which she plops on ushijima’s head when he bends down for her.

“do i look pretty?” he asks, raising a hand to make sure it doesn’t slip off.

wakumi squints at him, hands on her hips, bangs askew on her forehead.

“mhm!” she decides, and runs off to get the rest of her stuffed toys.

eventually, she returns and places them on the extra stools and the table itself. the fake playset is then brought out elaborately. wakumi explains each type of tea and the use of each cup, and ushijima nods along, asking which blend she favours the most.

meanwhile, the mini versions of the scheiwden adlers and black jackals wear their signature grins with plastic teacups in their hands. ushijima politely thanks wakumi for each cup of tea, tilting it back into his mouth with his pinky pointed out elegantly.

“princess?” 

“yes, papa?”

“why don’t we go to a real tea party next time? we can eat some sandwiches, cakes, and tea. wouldn’t that be fun?”

wakumi pauses, pursing her lips cutely. ushijima smiles at her fondly and pats his thigh, inviting her to clamber on and sit. he wraps his arms around her when she does so and gently kisses the top of her head.

“i can give you some time to think if you would like.”

“can uncle hinata and uncle bokuto come too?”

ushijima blinks in surprise. why those two? he thinks for a while, a crease forming in his brow. well, the two things that hinata and bokuto have in common are that they’re powerful spikers. but what would wakumi like that about them? perhaps she has taken a liking to volleyball? is she expanding her connections?

“can they? please, i promise i’ll be good!” wakumi pleads, staring up at her father. “they’re so fun to be around, and uncle hinata’s hair looks like a tangerine!”

ah. ushijima nods in understanding, smoothing back her messy hair.

“yes, princess. they can come. i’ll give them a call and settle a date when we’re all free, alright?”

“yay! thank you papa, i love you!” wakumi cheers, tossing her little hands into the air.

a smile graces ushijima’s face. anything, for his princess.

“i love you too.”


End file.
